Broken Wings
by Shining Magical Rain Drops
Summary: What would happen if Kagome fell into the well earlier than she was suppose to?Kagome at 5 years old has seen the most horrific thing, her own family murdered by a redeyed man.Find out what happens..KagInu


Broken Wings

By Sparkling Magical Rain

Well…it's my first story…and ANGST at that. Wow. Well the angst will come later, I assure you. The storyline isn't mine. It belongs to a friend of mine named Art and I hope he um…enjoys it?

Disclaimer-I own…10 of the books a few pictures…and I am pretty sure that covers it…

Prologue

A scream pierced the night as a young child no older than 5 ran out of the old shrine, her long night shirt almost tripping her up as she clutched a small plush dog to her chest. Shoulder-length raven hair flew behind her as she ran to the small well house near the shrine. Her striking blue eyes wide with fear as she ran. Hearing footfalls from behind her, she ran faster pushing herself through the doors of the old well house.

Looking around she climbed down the steps before sitting on the edge of the well, hoping to hide inside. Just as she jumped down the demon pushed through the doors.

The demon snarled and made a grab for her, but it was too late. The child had fallen into the enchanted well and had disappeared in a flash of blue light. The demon growled and made its way out of the well house, the moonlight reflecting off oily black wavy hair and red eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Damnit…I almost had it…the Shikon no Tama…" He cursed as he made his way down the steep shrine steps, leaving behind a bloody massacre and a girl helpless and lost 500 years in the past…

500 years in the past...

The child sat at the bottom of the well, her arms wrapped tightly around her plush dog as she cried softly. It was hours before she finally started yelling out in a small voice for help. Her cries became louder and soon attracted the attention of what seemed to be a hime-sama. Leaning over the side she called down to the child,

"Whatever are you doing in the bone eater's well child?" The girl simply screwed up her face and began to cry once again. The hime looked down at the child with pity and turned to the 8 year old boy next to her,

"Inuyasha, do you think you could lift her out of the well?" The boy nodded and jumped down, scooping the girl up easily and jumping out of the well next to his mother. The boy, Inuyasha, set the girl down and the hime opened up her arms and smiled welcomingly to her. The girl ran into the hime's arms and gripped her Kimono and cried, the plush dog falling at Inuyasha's feet. He leaned down and picked it up, holding onto it for the girl.

Soon, the girl's cries grew into slight sniffles as she backed away and looked up at the hime. The hime, in turn, looked down at her kindly,

"What is your name child and what were you doing in the bone-eaters well with the oddest garments on?" The child shifted from foot to foot,

"M-my name i-is Kagome…and I'm 5-years old today!" At that exclamation, Kagome looked proud of herself; temporarily forgetting her predicament and the hime giggled softly and patted her on the head,

"My name is Izayoi. It's nice to meet you Kagome." Kagome looked up at her in slight confusion at the odd sounding name; it was unlike any of the words she'd heard before.

"Izzy…?" Kagome asked softly causing Izayoi to nod and smile. The girl smiled happily before blinking and turning around to Inuyasha, tilting her head to the side slightly,

"W-why do you have my doggy?" Inuyasha huffed in annoyance and threw it at her, causing her to nearly drop is and hold it close to her chest. Kagome glared at him,

"You 'trew doggy! Tat's very rude!" Kagome huffed turning her back on him as Izayoi hid a smile behind her hand and Inuyasha bristled,

"If you weren't such a baby I wouldn't have had to pick it up for you!" He growled softly. She turned around and pointed at him,

"I'm gonna tell my mommy…" Kagome trailed off and her arm dropped limply to her side as she began to remember what had happened before her fall into the well. Her eyes filled with tears as images of blood and her family not moving or breathing. She looked down at the ground with her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes as Izayoi looked at her with concern,

"'Tat mean man…he hurt tem…my mommy and Sowta, and Papa…even Bouyo!" Tears hit the ground as she talked, Izayoi looking at her in pity and Inuyasha not even looking at her. Kagome raised a fist to dig into her eye as she cried. Izayoi knelt in front of her and embraced her, telling her to tell her when she was ready.

When Kagome had stopped crying for the 2nd time that day and Izayoi took her hand not holding the little plush dog and reached for Inuyasha's, also taking it in her hand. Kagome looked up at her as she was led through the forest with this woman who she only just met. Izayoi looked at her and smiled,

"You may stay with us, it's not much, but it's enough." Kagome nodded before stopping and lifting her arms up to be picked up. Smiling, Izayoi picked her small form up easily before taking Inuyasha's hand once again.

"Izzy…can you be my new mommy?" Kagome asked quietly as she curled up on Izayoi's shoulder. Izayoi smiled and nodded,

"Of course…"Kagome nodded as she drifted off, her dreams turning into horrific nightmares as she sniffled and cried out in her sleep. It was the start of a long road.

End of prologue

Well, what did you think? It's a little short I know…I try to make it more than this but since its just a prologue, I held back a bit since I want to put some of the things I was tempted to put in here in the first chapter lol

R&R please?

Love-

Raindrops


End file.
